A Not So Perfect Affair
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Annabeth's about to get married in a very posh ceremony. The only problem is? She hasn't told her mother. What happens if Athena turns up in the middle of the wedding? All I can say is... Uh Oh.


**Disclaimer:- Percy Jackson and its respective characters belong to Rick Riordan. I am merely making a story that has never happened with his (Riordan's) amazing characters. This site is not called 'FanFiction' for nothing. **

A Not So Perfect Affair

* * *

><p>Makeup? Check.<p>

Hair? Check.

Decorations? Double Check.

Food? Check.

Invited Mother? Not Check.

* * *

><p>I, Annabeth Chase (Soon to be Jackson), am about to get married and I haven't told my mother about it.<p>

Neither would you if your mother was Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and you were to marry the son of Athena's worst enemy: Percy.

I know Percy's like, my first cousin once removed or something, but since gods do not have DNA, its okay to associate with him.

So here I am, wearing the world's most gorgeous wedding dress, the world's best make up, and along with the most excellent wedding planner (I admit it rather grudgingly, of course. To tell you the truth, I absolutely cannot stand _her_! Besides, who snitched to her that I was in _need_ of a planner? I am so going to stab him or her with my knife after this thing ends) who is right behind me, whispering all these comforting (According to her, not me.) in my ear.

"You know, you are looking much, much prettier than Persephone when we had celebrated her one thousand and twenty fifth wedding anniversary." Hera suddenly hissed. I glared at her reflection on the mirror in front of me. Persephone and I are different individuals. She married the God of Death. I have chosen a much smarter individual for my life partner. If you call seaweeds for brains smart, that is.

"Oh that's comforting," I snarled.

"I am pretty, you know!" Persephone whined. "It's the disgusting odour of Death down in the Underworld that has made my great looks suffer."

"My dear, why don't you have cereal as I suggested?" Demeter chirped. "They can make you look as young as me!"

"Shut up, Demeter," Aphrodite said. I could see from the corner of my eye that Aphrodite was touching up Thalia (Who was the Maid of Honour)'s makeup. Thalia had such a disgruntled look etched on her face that I almost had an urge to laugh.

"Are you done yet?" Thalia snapped as Aphrodite slapped some more powder on her face.

"Oh no, my sweet, you are after all the sister of my future son-in-law –" Aphrodite started but Piper (Who was one of the bridesmaids) cut her off, blushing furiously.

"_Mom_," Piper whispered. Aphrodite laughed gently as she slapped some more powder on Thalia's now smirking face.

"Giggle till you find out about a son-in-law's true natures, Aphrodite!" Demeter said. "When Hades was in Kronos' stomach with me, he was so _cute_! But when he kidnapped my poor daughter, oh, how his nature changed –"

"_Mother_," Persephone sighed exasperatedly.

"It's the truth!" Demeter insisted. "Athena's lucky that she has a son-in-law who –"

"Speaking of Athena, what if she turns up?" Rachel (Who was uneasily checking her BlackBerry) said.

"She will be taken care off by the entire Hermes Cabin." Hera said airily, waving a hand that had a pearl bracelet adorning it. "And then there is Argus who has been given special instructions not to let Athena enter."

Would all that work against my mother? I know Hermes' kids are real smart and Argus is a faithful chap, yet, I don't think they stand a chance against Athena.

"Now Annabeth," Aphrodite suddenly said. "Don't worry about Athena. She will be a bit spiteful, however, you must not deter, darling. You have done what your heart says. That's it!"

Should I listen to her? This is Aphrodite, the woman – correction: _Goddess_ – who started the Trojan War. She's not really –

"Adjust the veil a bit... it's tilted." Hera said, breaking me away from my thoughts. "Daughter of Aphrodite, _you_ adjust it."

Hera shifted aside and Piper gracefully appeared, adjusting the long veil on my head. "You look so sweet, Annabeth." Piper whispered as she smoothened the veil's cloth. I murmured thanks when the dressing room's door knocked.

Hera waved her hand and I saw from the mirror the door opening to reveal Juniper along with my dad. Dad looked good, no, _handsome_ in the black tux. His eyes did not have their usual manic genius's gleam but they were sad right now.

"Annabeth..." Dad whispered hoarsely. "You look _beautiful_..."

"Thanks, Dad..." I said.

"It's done!" Piper said cheerfully. "Come, let us go."

"Clarisse, wake up time!" Rachel said, snapping her fingers under Clarisse's nose. Clarisse woke up instantly, crying, "War! It's wartime, you punks! I'll chuck your head inside the toilet if you don't listen!"

However, when she heard the less than enthusiastic response to her war cry, she seemed to have remembered that we were about to go to my wedding.

"Yeah, yeah," Clarisse said. She got up and snatched her bouquet. "Come on, its Wise Girl marrying Prissy time! Be quick or else I won't be able to dunk Prissy's head in the toilet!"

I rolled my eyes. _She_ would never change. Piper gave me my bouquet and stepped aside to let Dad take my hand. Dad did take my hand, and I am happy to say that he had his old gleam in his eye.

"Is she –" He pointed to Clarisse. "Is she the daughter of the War dude, Ares?"

I nodded and squeezed his hand. Dad smiled at me and whispered, "I'll miss you, Annabeth."

"I'll always visit you, dad." I said in a choked voice. "Don't worry."

"Come along then!" Hera cried. "We don't have all the time in the world, Annabeth!"

I glared at her and let my dad lead the way.

* * *

><p>"You look... <em>so<em> much like your mother." Those were the first words that came out of my future husband the minute he saw me standing next to me.

"Thanks and you look like seaweed, Percy." I said. That was completely false. He looked too dashing. He had cleaned up nicely. He wore an amazing suit of black. He had even pinned up a rose on his chest. I almost expected him to pin seaweed. I think his mother (Who was being comforted by Poseidon and Chiron that Percy was _still_ going to be her little boy) forced him into wearing that.

"When are we going to start?" Percy asked.

"Right now," Zeus's voice came up. Hera had nagged him into perform our wedding ceremony. Why? You could say that Zeus was being _too_ friendly with a dryad a few weeks ago. And Hera was so furious that she punished him with this.

"People," Zeus shouted. All the chattering stopped. I could see Percy's mom sniffling a bit. I could see Artemis looking disgruntled (She hated seeing girls getting married. She didn't even want to come but she came for Thalia's sake). As for Apollo, he stopped talking animatedly with his son Will Solace about... _something_. Hades stopped arguing with Demeter (No, my robes are a classic, Demeter!) and Leo stopped tinkering with his tool box.

"People, we are here, to celebrate the ..." Zeus began and started performing the whole ceremony. All Percy and I had to do was to look at each other and say, yes, yes, I agree. Finally, when we were about to say 'I do!', then –

"OWL HEAD'S COMING! OWL HEAD'S _COMING_!" Travis Stoll ran into the room, followed by the entire Hermes Cabin and Argus. Owl Head was (Unfortunately) a code name for my mother. I was against it, of course, but I was ruled out by everyone.

Instantaneously, there was a loud commotion ensuing from everyone. Grover (Who was the Best Man) started chewing up the flower pinned on his chest. All my bridesmaids (All of them were brave individuals. one of them was a Hunter of Artemis, for Gods' sake) started hiding. Every god or goddess started running about. Was the arrival of my mother that scary?

"Oh no," I wailed. "What are we going to do?"

"Just stay calm." Percy said. Easy for him to say, he'll be saved by his Old Seaweed Daddy. As for me, who's going to save me? Who –

"Annabeth, we'll just tell Zeus to – Zeus? Zeus? Where the Hades is he?" Percy suddenly said. Yeah, where had Zeus disappeared to? Right behind to me, Thalia was hiding behind Aegis (Her pink flats could be seen) and along with her was –

"Zeus." I said, pointing to the pair of legs.

"ANNABETH, HOW DARE YOU?" A thundering woman's voice came. All the commotion stopped and I froze. My mother had arrived.

"Uh oh," Percy muttered. He took out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it to reveal Riptide, his sword. Seriously, he thought Riptide would help against Athena? Athena, the War Goddess?

"ANNABETH," Athena thundered. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Do what?" Aphrodite asked. The Goddess of Love was the only one in this place who looked unperturbed by my mother's arrival.

"THIS IS YOUR _ENTIRE_ FAULT!" Athena turned to her. "YOU BEWITCHED MY DAUGHTER –"

"Bewitched? Oh _please_!" Aphrodite laughed. "Your daughter and Percy were meant to be together!"

"Meant to be together? How _dare_ you suggest that?" Athena said, scandalised.

"Seriously, Athena, _get_ _a_ _life_." Aphrodite said. "You're just jealous."

"Of course she's jealous!" Poseidon agreed. "She's jealous that her daughter will have the ability to control water henceforth!"

"WHAT?" Athena snapped. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACH SOME OF YOUR SEAWEED POWERS TO MY CHILD?"

"Jealous," Aphrodite muttered again. "She _so_ wants to get married to someone who's like Percy!"

"I believe that I am not that –"

"Don't lie, darling!" Aphrodite said. "After we finish off with Percy and Annabeth, Hera (Who nodded encouragingly) and I'll fix up your marriage with someone too. Someone who's accessible in the market, that is,"

Athena glared at her. She turned to me and I knew that she was going to show her divine form. I knew –

"Zeus!" Percy yelled. "Zeus! Be quick and finish off! I'll handle Athena later!"

I never expected Zeus to listen to Percy and blast him off with his lightning bolt. However, he shuffled out from his hidey hole and stood in front of us and said in a rush, "Now, Percy Jackson, do you wish to marry Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes." Percy said and smiled at me. I smiled too. It could have been a perfect movie sequence but Zeus, being the bigheaded jerk he was, interrupted.

"Annabeth Chase, be quick and say yes or no. Then just kiss!" He went back to hide behind Aegis. So much for the King of Gods, ugh!

"I do." I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw a radiating light. I closed my eyes and waited for Percy come next to me and kiss me. But I didn't feel anything. Nil, _nada_!

I slowly opened my eyes to see that Percy had disappeared. Was he vaporized by my mother's true form? If he was then I would seriously kill myself with my knife. Seriously, where was he -?

"Ah, yuck!" Apollo suddenly yelled. "You're kissing the Oracle, Percy! How you can stand the ugly taste of its mouth, I wonder."

My eyes widened in horror. Percy was kissing... _Rachel_? But he _knew_ that she was the Oracle – that meant no –

Oh, I always suspected there was something going on between those two! Nonetheless, Percy had specifically told me that he never liked Rachel. At least, not in _that_ way!

I scanned for the appalled crowd where Percy was kissing an absolutely horrified Rachel. Yet, my mother was calm. It was as though she had orchestrated the whole thing.

Orchestrated the whole thing... how could I be so stupid?

"Mother, stop it!" I glared at Athena who looked back innocently. Too innocently, in fact.

"My daughter, what are you saying?" Athena asked, laughing a bit. She _wouldn't laugh nervously if she hasn't made Percy kiss the freaky redhead_, a small voice in my mind said.

"I am saying that you stop it or else I'll ... I'll..." I struggled to find a threat. "I'll kill myself _right_ _now_."

The whole crowd, including my mother, gasped. I took out my knife (I have many hiding places that you wouldn't dream of) and added, "If you don't stop the thing right now, I'll kill myself and –"

"Don't die!" Hades said. I lowered my knife a bit. Was Hades _seriously_ saying that? He's the God of the Dead, and he's saying not to do that? To die, I mean.

"Don't die! I don't have much space down in the Underworld!" Hades said. I rolled my eyes and rose up my knife again, turning to my mother at the same time.

"I am dying, Mother! Don't try to –" I started but Athena just waved her hand in distress.

"Annabeth, don't do it!" Percy's voice came. Rachel had fainted (So _weak_!) and Percy was coming towards me. I dropped my knife and ran to hug him. It was so much like a movie climax, with everyone going, '_Aww_!' around us.

"Well, I'll say that they're married!" Zeus' said, somewhere behind us.

"It's party time now!" Mr. D said with obvious glee (Poor man, hasn't had the real taste of party since, like, forever). "Come on, everyone!"

~ è finita ~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:- LOL, this was _so_ random. Anyway, Review! Please! It's not like the world's going to _end_ if you leave one review! **


End file.
